Ashtyn Linwood
Background Ashtyn remembers having a somewhat happy childhood in District 7. She grew up in the forest, learning how to walk across the covered floor without making a sound, the scent of pine tangling itself in her hair. Her mother was thin and weakly most of her life. In order to make ends meet her mother took on extra sewing, fixing all of the rips in clothing that the loggers in the community accumulated every day. She would spend hours sitting on the front step, needle diving in and out of the flannel shirts in her lap. Ashtyn loved to lie in the grass and watch her mother sew, she hated going to school and being confined inside the four windowless walls. Ashtyn learned how to throw an ax when she was six, had her first kiss when she was seven, and at the age of eight began to realize the hold the capitol cast across her world when she saw a boy being beat bloody by the peacekeepers in the public square for stealing wood for to make himself a little club house. When she was eleven her mother died in childbirth, leaving her and her father with a screaming baby boy. Ashtyn missed most of her last year of school, and after turning twelve she went into the forest with her father, leaving baby Perry with her steadily ailing grandmother. Over the years Ashtyn has learned about the forest, more than how to chop it down. She's learned the way it lives, and breathes. Her father tall, broad, and strong has taught her well. He recently showed her how to sneak out the gap in the electric fence to the forbidden places on the other side. He misses her mother dearly, but casts thoughts of her away by throwing himself into his work. Ashtyn has partially raised five year old Perry, but she wouldn't have it any other way. Her grandmother is in the process of dying, and Ashtyn hopes she can make it through the Hunger Games drawings so she can be home when her grandmother passes on. To be here for Perry and her father when it happens. Personality Ashtyn can be a bit on the wild side. Her parents never gave her rules growing up, though the peacekeepers constantly lay down plenty. She's constantly looking for ways to break them, to push the limits, to see how much she can get away with and not get busted. Ashtyn loves to laugh, despite the ever looming presence of peacekeepers, and the oppression of the capitol. She also likes to make other people laugh, and bring something somewhat happy to their day. She's the type of girl who can't stand being stuck inside. Growing up near the forest she feels an ever present urge to be outside, among the wind, the sun, the trees. During long nights, when she can't fall asleep she sneaks out her bedroom window, curling in the warm grass and watching the stars above. She dreams of a better life. Of a place where she isn't stuck inside an electric fence, where she can live free. Likes *''Watching the sunset.'' *''Her five year old brother Perry.'' *''Watching the leaves in the trees change from summer into autumn.'' *''Rain'' *''Throwing axes.'' *''Spending time at the watering hole.'' Dislikes *''Her mother for dying.'' *''Peacekeepers.'' *''The Hunger Games.'' *''Being confined inside an electric fence.''